


Storge's Surprise

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, No Angst, One Big Happy Family, Siblings, Tearjerker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!!!This year, It seems only Storge remembers the importance of love's greatest holiday, not that it bothers him in the least. He's a big boy now, and familial love is his domain. It took a whole week of careful preparation, but he has a few surprises up his sleeve.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Storge whistles to himself as he straightens his green bowtie in the bathroom mirror. He tiptoes down the hallway and peeks into Eros’ bedroom. His hamster, Jujubee, is trained to follow commands and tucks a little note into his oldest brother’s hand. 

After the bright pink message is safely delivered, he grabs Jujubee and heads into the kitchen. Nibbling on crackers, he sips at the perfect drink - hazelnut creamer with a dash of decaf coffee. The hamster darts across the table snatching up each crumb. He smiles with anticipation waiting for everyone to wake up for the surprise.

It’s Valentine’s Day, the family’s absolute favorite holiday. Most years there’s a big breakfast, a marathon of rom-coms, and gorging on chocolate covered strawberries. They make wishes on rose petals and settle in for a round robin describing what they love about each member of the family. But lately, Mama and Father were in and out, dealing with contractors renovating their lake house. Even Eros was distracted with his search for the mortal he fell in love with.

This year, It seems only Storge remembers the importance of Valentine's Day, not that it bothers him in the least. He's a big boy now, and familial love is his domain. It took a whole week of careful preparation, but the plan is in motion. 

“You ready, buddy?” Ampelus sits down and ruffles his hair. She’d helped with setup and keeping everything a secret.

Storge nods, too excited to speak, as he pets Jujubee into a quiet nap in his palm.

Eros stumbles into the kitchen with the note in his hand. Rubbing his eyes and grumbling, he's shirtless in nothing but neon green pajama shorts. Ampelus takes a sharp intake of breath, and Storge turns to her. “Are you okay? Ready for step one?”

She swallows and blinks down at him. “O-of course. Good luck!”

“I smell coffee.” Eros peers at his little brother on a slow blink. “Please tell me it's not decaf again. And why in Tartarus are you so dressed up?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” Storge answers cheerily.

“Oh gods.” His oldest brother's eyes go wide, and he slams the pink note on the kitchen table. “Oh no! We’ve been so busy. The holiday just snuck up.” Eros rushes around the kitchen, pulling out pancake mix, a spoon, and bowl in a frenzy.

“Eros, stop!” Storge stands on his chair. “Ampelus got us tacos. Sit down.”

His rose-colored brother halts and drops heavily to a chair, digging into the plastic bag in front of them. He groans. “Al pastor. My favorite.”

“Read the note.” Storge sits again and nods to the small pink envelope.

Chewing, he rips the envelope open and reads aloud between bites.

**_Gather the siblings for a treasure hunt._ **

**_But you must work together if you want gifts and fun._ **

Beneath the note is a handmade booklet for _10 free hugs_ with a voucher on each page. Eros’ eyes grow misty as he swallows the last of his taco. “You did this?”

"You're the oldest, so you get the first clue! It’s Valentine’s Day.” Storge grins wide. “It’s _our_ day."

“Sure is, little man.” Eros wipes tears from his eyes. “And ten free hugs? What a great gift! You know how much I love hugs.”

He rushes around the table and hugs his little brother’s neck. They both crack up laughing when Jujubee hugs a finger. 

Storge tries to tear a coupon out of the book, but Eros rears back. “Hey, hey. That was my customary good morning hug. These are for extra special hugs!”

Agape enters with Mania on her hip, setting their littlest sister in a high chair with a fruit squeeze pouch. “What’s up, losers?”

“Storge made a treasure hunt for Valentine’s Day.”

She smiles on one side and nods. Pulling out her cell phone, their beautiful green sister takes a quick selfie video.

“Happy Valentine’s Day my loyal friends and fans. Taking a six-hour hiatus to hang with the fam. Smell ya later!” with a wink and a peace sign, she clicks the phone off and stuffs it in the front pocket of her shorteralls.

Eros gasps in mock astonishment. “A six hour hiatus? How on Olympus will you manage?”

She glares at him before turning to yell down the hallway, “Philia, Philautia, Ludus, Pragma, WAKE UP! We've got a Valentine's Day treasure hunt!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The four younger kids sprint down the hallway, tumbling over each other. As much as Storge prizes order and civility, he loves the beautiful chaos of his family even more.

“First!” Philia bares sharp teeth at Ludus who breezes past. His surly purple sister straightens her blue shirt and hair bow, pulling at the numerous loops of fake pearls draped at her neck. Despite her closeness in age to Storge, Philia's attitude always made her the most difficult to get along with. He resolves to try all the harder today, on their special family day, and hands her a taco.

Ludus climbs up a stool and sits cross-legged directly on the tabletop. He tosses the remaining tacos out of the bag this way and that until he finds his favorite - egg and cheese. Simple pleasures are all his playful, red-colored brother needs.

Storge grabs the remaining tacos and hands two of them to Pragma and Philautia. The toddler sisters enter holding hands as they so often do, wearing pajama onesies - a purple cheetah and a rainbow unicorn with a dark blue face. Close in age though different in color, they are the quiet ones of the clan. They stick together most days, playing silly games in a language all their own.

The last taco Storge opens and shares with Mania in her high chair, playing peek-a-boo while everyone finishes breakfast.

“So Eros got a clue, what about the rest of us?” Philia sneers at him.

Storge takes a cleansing breath. “The clue is for everyone. The gifts are hidden from oldest to youngest, but team work makes the dream work.”

“Clever boy.” Agape snatches the 10-free-hugs coupon booklet from Eros and thumbs through before turning it around and flipping the pages for the rest of the siblings. Each coupon has a drawing of a rosy god with a bow and arrow. When Agape flips the pages, the animation comes to life. 

“What does it look like?” she asks.

“Archer Eros!” Ludus cries, and Eros puffs out his chest, bumping fists with his little brother.

“I know that tire swing!” Pragma and Philautia cry out at the same time, then look at each other and dissolve into giggles.

“That swing is on the backyard tree,” Philia says with a slow dawning smile. She sprints out of the kitchen yelling over her shoulder. “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

“Ugh!” Agape huffs and follows her. “I was the one who figured it out!”

Eros puts Mania in the baby carrier and everyone heads out.

“They’re pretty smart, huh Jujubee?” Storge snuggles up to his hamster and closes the back door when everyone is out. He can’t help but laugh when he sees Ampelus near the large circular target. She holds Eros’ golden bow in one hand and Philia dangling by her shirt collar in the other.

His wild little sister is clawing to get to the center of the target where a water balloon is tied near the bullseye.

“That’s not the game, Philia. The challenge is for Eros to hit the center, so Agape and Ludus can get their presents.

“Unhand me, wench!” Philia cries.

“You’ve been spending to much time with your dad, little terror.” Ampelus shakes her.

“Please, please. Ouch. I’ll be good.” Philia falls to the ground and stalks away.

Still half-naked, Eros strides over to Ampelus. Kneeling, he lifts up his hands with a cheeky smirk. “I accept the challenge, fair maiden. I would win it for you.”

Ampelus’ cheeks darken and she sucks on her lips. Using the end of the bow, she taps each of his shoulders like a knight preparing for a great cause, then lays the bow in his hands. “Rise, good sir, and slay the water balloon.”

Eros sticks his tongue out at her, drops Mania on the ground, and jogs back to the other side of the yard. 

The distance is far, but Storge knows his brother’s great skill. Placing Jujubee on his shoulder, he runs over and climbs up to hang off Eros' neck, yelling to the others. “We can’t make it easy on him! They say he's is the best archer in Olympus. Let’s give him a challenge!”

Ludus and Philia need no excuse to cause trouble and run over, climbing their brother. Even Philautia and Pragma get in on the fun, chewing at his ankles. They poke and tickle and blow bubbles in his ear. 

But Eros _is_ the greatest archer and no amount of rowdy younger siblings deter him from his promise to the fair Ampelus.

He closes one eye, lifts the bow up, and notches an arrow. Each moment is measured and precise, as though his mind is elsewhere. Storge stops teasing. He moves to hang at his brother’s back and rest his chin on a broad shoulder. The attention required of a talented archer is a wondrous thing. 

Sensing his interest, Eros’ eyes turn to the side and he winks. “Watch this, buddy.” 

On an inhale, his arm draws back, pulling the string taut. His entire body forms several perfectly straight lines, all in service of the long, thin arrow balancing between his fingers and the guide at the bow’s center. Tiny movements correct the stance and direction on a long exhale. As a quiet as a whisper, he lets go.

_Thwap._

_Splash._

The water balloon in the center of the target bursts in dramatic fashion, spraying Ampelus and Agape. Two small packages in plastic bags fall to the ground.

Storge scrambles down and runs forward pushing his younger siblings gently away. “They’re for Agape and Ludus!”

His oldest sister opens her bag to reveal a long green, satin ribbon. It was a piece of an old dress his mother had thrown in the charity pile, not that Storge would tell his image-obsessed sister where it was from. 

“Storge-y, it’s so fashionable!” Agape ties the ribbon at her neck. The look only reminds him of a terrifying ghost story his father had told them once. She seems to love it though, fluffing her golden hair over her shoulders. “This look will start a new hashtag. Mark my words.”

“OooOOohhh,” Ludus croons nearby, lifting up a glittering gold eye mask to his face. “I’m a sparkly superhero now!”

Philia, Pragma, and Philautia crowd together, pointing and whispering at the new presents.

“They are all...craft type projects,” Philia leans out from the group and peers at Agape’s neck.

“Mommy keeps her crafts…” Agape’s voice trailed off as she figures it out. Storge laughs and runs to the kitchen door to open it just as his big sister races through.

“Mama’s closet!!!” Pragma and Philautia scream out, hot on Philia’s trail as they sprint past. 

Ludus and Eros walk into the house at a leisurely pace next to Ampelus, who holds their baby sister on her hip. Their mother’s assistant taught her baby sign language a few weeks ago.

Fists curled tight, Mania pokes her two pointer fingertips against each other.

“You’re hurt, honey?" Ampelus asks, checking her tiny body over from her head to to her toes, "Where?”

Eros sidles up, lips pinched with worry.

Mania smiles and points to both of her cheeks.

Ampelus and Eros share a knowing look and lean down to kiss both pudgy, red cheeks at the same time.

“Sneaky little love.” Eros ruffles her hair, and they walk back through the kitchen. 

Storge grabs a celery stick from the fridge for Jujubee. Can’t have the little dear starve. Their pet pig, Sweetpea, chooses that moment to dart around the corner and snap the vegetable right out of the hamster’s tiny grasp. Storge sighs and grabs a couple more before catching up to the others.

As they turn the corner of the long hallway to Mama’s room, they all stop in surprised horror at the sight before them. Storge realizes, at the most unfortunate moment, he probably shouldn’t have hidden the presents in Mama’s special closet.

Their three young sisters struggle for ownership of two small newspaper wrapped packages, surrounded by a mess of supplies and toilet paper rolls. They must have made the huge mess in their haste to find the presents - one tied with navy blue string and the other with lavender string.

There are few things as mysterious as Mama’s hiding place. It’s full of locked boxes, towels, canisters, potions, and craft materials the kids aren’t allowed to break into without an adult. 

“Girls!” Eros booms and snatches up both presents, dropping them in Storge’s hands. When their oldest brother gets upset, it’s almost like he grows in size. His eyes darken, voice a rumbling growl. “No presents until you clean up this mess.”

In a flurry, the trio of girls pack away every misplaced item. Eros walks up to the space, carefully inspecting each shelf and then each sister for contraband. He closes and locks the closet with a loud thunk, then nods to Storge. 

Fingers gliding over the cheap ribbon and newspaper, Storge hopes they all like the presents he’d wrapped with such care the night before. They were all just simple things, but gifts from the heart, especially the one for his most disagreeable sister. He sighs and hands the lavender present to Philia and the blue one to Philautia.

His dark blue sister in her silly rainbow onesie breaks into hers with violence and two cloth bundles fall to the floor. She picks them up, first putting them up to her eyes like goggles, then struggling to fit them over her ears. Everyone laughs as she tries to figure out what they are.

“They’re kneepads, silly,” Storge explains through giggles. “I sewed them from some old washcloths. You’re still learning how to fly, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Philautia slides them on over her footie pajamas. She shoots up to the ceiling then down to the ground on a hard landing. 

“Oof!” She grunts, then turns to them with a thumbs up before jetting off again. 

Her sister in mischeif, Pragma, is hot on her heels, yelling over her shoulder, “They work good, brother!”

Eros, Ampelus, Ludus, Agape, and Mania follow the flying duo down the hall.

A sniffle surprises Storge. He’d almost forgotten about Philia. She holds her present unwrapped in her hands, wiping a tear from her cheek.

 _Oh no_ , he worries, _she hates it._

She picks up the present and turns it to show him, though he’d seen it before. He’s the one who drew the picture of them together, hugging with hearts and butterflies surrounding them. 

“It’s beautiful.” She smiles, her sharp teeth not nearly as scary with a soft, teary expression. “I love it.”

Storge lets out a giant exhale and rushes forward to hug her. “I’m so glad you like it, sissy.”

She pulls back, tilting her head to look at the paper closer. Still hugging, he holds one end while she holds the other. “Is that...a swan in the background?”

“Sure is.” Storge bumps her shoulder. “You’ve got a headstart now that you know where to go.”

Philia sniffs again and gently pets Jujubee, leaning down to drop a kiss on her tiny head. “No. I think we should share the clue and find the last two presents together...” She hugs him tight once more, “...as a family.”

The entire day, all the secrets and planning, feels worth it in that moment. His chest heats with a powerful emotion, familiar to him but so much stronger. He can almost feel the bonds between him and his sister and the cords of electric connection to his other siblings. Over a longer distance, an awareness of his parents blooms within him. They’re not so far away at all. He sends his love to them all in a wordless prayer, wishing that they could be this happy forever. 

When his sister lets go, Storge nods toward the shouts and laughter they hear at the end of the hall.

“Let’s go tell the rest of the little monsters the next clue then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Petals dance in the air, soft and pink, as Storge’s rainbow colored family strolls down the path to the neighborhood park.

Back at home, Philia noticed the last clue right away – a swan statue in the background of the drawing. Their grandfather, King Zeus, placed such monuments to himself throughout Olympus, but the only one with hearts for eyes is at their local playground. The last presents will be discovered soon, but Storge has one final surprise up his sleeve!

He follows behind everyone else, enjoying a quiet moment to watch them from the sidelines.

The two most rambunctious siblings – Ludus and Philia – lead the pack. A mini-war rages as they slingshot rolled up pieces of bread at each other. Their small red and purple bodies duck and dart between bushes with each volleyed assault. The doughy pellets make a tasty morning snack for the family pets, Sweetpea and Jujubee, who skitter behind.

Nearby, Philautia and Pragma swing their hands together as they skip, still wearing their silly footie pajamas. The overlaid harmony of their voices sing out a familiar song.

Only a few feet ahead of Storge, Agape grills Ampelus on what the mortal realm is like. It’s always been her dream to travel like Mama through the three realms and beyond. Eros watches their conversation with interest. Mania must be heavy because Ampelus is sweating bullets.

“Brother.” Storge pokes his older brother's back. “Hold Mania. I think Ampelus is overtired from our hefty baby sister.”

“Yes sir, master of ceremonies, sir.” Eros salutes his younger brother and repositions their tiny red sister on his back.

Storge hangs back, behind them all, collecting his thoughts and trying to make sense of his enhanced emotions. They reached a fever pitch when he saw Philia’s reaction to her gift. Something awakened within him. An awareness.

Like blobs of oil in water, each family member floats in his mind connected to each other by living tethers of energy. Familial love. The bonds between everyone are strong, even as each vibrates to their own unique frequency. 

Mama and Father’s absence is the only ache in his heart. Storge knows well how much his parents love their children, but with their important duties as the gods of love and war, he doesn’t see them as often as he’d like. Each step, oddly enough, seems to bring him closer to them. Perhaps they are heading back home at this very moment. It's good he left a note in the kitchen!

Eros slows down to walk beside him, Mania fast asleep and drooling on his back. “You did good, kid.”

“I did, huh?” Storge grins up at the brother he idolizes even more than his parents. Eros is everything he wants to become – strong, loving, protective, astute, and somehow still lighthearted. “Not bad for a little kid, though Ampelus helped out a ton. We’re lucky to have her.”

“She’s almost like family.” Eros watches their mother's nymph assistant with a wistful curiosity Storge can't quite name. In fact, she is family. Storges senses her connected to them all, even though he doesn't know why.

At the next bend in the path, the intricate wrought iron gate to the park appears, and the little ones take off running. Ampelus, Agape, and Eros with Mania follow. Storge tries to keep up, realizing all at once that he is not a little kid anymore, but he is also not quite grown. Life feels strange in the middle where the pressure to conform to either role bristles like clothes that don’t fit quite right.

The park is verdant but quiet. Pragma flies toward him, soaking wet from splashing through the fountain to get to the statue and her present. Droplets fall like rain, and she almost knocks Storge over. She smooches him on both cheeks. “You know how much I love Teddy! _Thankyouthankyouthankyou_!”

Storge gave her his favorite stuffed animal, a bear with tiny spectacles and a bow tie. He was too old for such things these days. “You’ve nearly chewed off Kitty’s neck. Do you promise to treat Teddy better?”

She nods solemnly and flies away.

By the time Storge reaches the love struck swan statue, he finds Mania with her gift. The water in the fountain is only ankle deep, and she sits in it, shaking the plastic bottle filled with stones - a homemade rattle. Babies never appreciate nice gifts, and Storge knew how much she loved the recycling bin. He figured hers would be the easiest gift of all.

Each time she twists the bottle and the pebbles sparkle in the sunlight, she laughs as if it was a joke the rocks themselves had told her in their play. Agape sits nearby, splashing her, clearly on babysitter duty.

With everyone occupied either chasing each other or playing with their gifts, Storge marches up to where Ampelus stands near Eros, both petting and kissing the spoiled little piglet. Storge hands Ampelus a plastic egg, the kind you hide candy in. She grins in surprise and cracks it open.

“A ring…made of foil? Crafty!”

“Thank you for helping me this week.” Storge stares into her golden eyes, as lovely as the sun itself. “I tried to make a little butterfly, but I don’t know if you can tell.” 

“I can tell, little man.” She crouches down and hugs him tight then tries to fit it on her hand but struggles. Eros helps her up and reshapes the band slightly, before sliding it smoothly on her long finger. She stares at him with a dumbfounded look, blank and blinking slow, her lips slightly parted. 

“Ampelus." Storge worries that all the hard work of the last week has gotten to her. He pulls at her skirt. "Is the last surprise ready?”

"Yes...the last surprise." She glances down at him, and that patient smile returns. Pulling away from them, she walks backward with a cunning smile. “The last surprise is actually for you, Storge!”

As she turns to run, Eros and Storge stare at each other then laugh in surprise. 

And the chase is on! 

_Oink, oink, oink._ Sweetpea squeaks as she’s jostled in Eros’ arms. Storge gives Jujubee a kiss on the cheek, grateful for her tiny size. His feet pound hard against the cobblestone path, and he can hear the delighted shouts of his siblings just behind them.

Ampelus’ dark form dashes into a gazebo, the same one she and Storge setup with blankets, crackers, and juice for an afternoon treat. This was the surprise, wasn't it? Sliding to a halt at the entrance, the younger kids bump into them from behind, and the humble snacks Storge expected are nowhere to be seen. 

A feast of fruit, veggies, and cookies lays beside a white tea set on a low table near the entrance. Twinkling lights hang down, and flowery vines spiral around the columns surrounding the small space. All eight children stare in wonder at the lavish feast, but Storge is most surprised to see the two familiar figures twisted in an intimate embrace at the back.

A gorgeous purple woman in a costume crown has her legs wrapped around a giant golden man wearing a matching silver crown, pink feather boa, and ballerina tutu. Eros coughs, and their parents’ faces spin to meet them. Aphrodite and Ares were so lost in kissing they didn’t notice the family’s approach.

“Surprise!” Their parents shout in unison, rushing forward to embrace everyone. Father wraps his feather boa around Storge’s neck while Mama perches a crown on his head. “For my Valentine’s Day prince.”

“GROUP HUG!” Father yells and rushes the kids, trapping them in his giant arms. He’s able to grasp all of them except the older ones, who lean against the banisters and stuff macarons in their faces.

Ares’ deep singing voice begins on the ridiculous song he loves to interject at the most random moments.

 _“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert youuuuu.”_ He bops from side to side, jostling the siblings together. _“Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbyyyyye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt youuuuu.”_

The kids grumble and groan, hitting his big muscled arms and chest. The weak attempts to make him stop are belied by the laughing and shared looks of amused annoyance, showing they secretly enjoyed their father's strange habit. 

Storge sneaks out of the embrace and walks to stand near Mama. She drops to one knee when he approaches, her hand slowly petting through his hair. Her fingers loop around the large curl at the front and pats it down. Nice and neat, just how he likes it.

“You surprised me Mama, but I didn’t get you anything.” If he’d only known, he would have thought of something – a card or a dried flower. The possibilities were endless.

“Being able to surprise the most thoughtful and clever boy in Olympus is gift enough.” She hugs him, inhaling deep at his neck like she’d done since he was very young. Mama always said he smelled like the first bloom of a summer rose. “All we need is your love, baby, and you give us more of that than I could have ever imagined.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mama.” Storge kisses her cheek.

“You changed today...I can sense it.”

“The awareness!” Storge pulls back and grasps her hands, grateful he can talk about it with someone. “I can feel you...the whole family. Everyone is so happy. Can you sense it too?”

“I feel a hint of it, but nothing like you. This is your power.” She kisses him square on the nose, and despite her smile, a tear slides down her cheek. The rare sight pulls the moisture straight from his aching heart out through his own eyes. Each blink, a new, happy tear falls down his face. “You’re my dream come true, Storge. You know that? I’m so proud of you, today and everyday.”

The power, deep in his heart, seems to light up and sparkle under his mother’s encouragement. It feels like the space before a laughter, a breathless hug, the too full feeling after pancakes. One day this would all make sense, and he would understand the path of his destiny. Whether it be strewn with flowers like this one or tangled and misty, he couldn't say. 

Storge hugs Mama again on a long exhale and just lets the power be. No more analyzing. No more plans. In that moment, it almost didn’t matter where he is going, just that he is. 

Moving. Growing. Learning. 

His sisters and brothers chase each other. They sword fight with celery. Sweet smiles one moment and shark-tooth snarls the next.

They were a mess, and they were beautiful. 

Storge couldn’t wait to see what was next.

* * *

Image below from the artist [ Joo-Joo-Beanz](https://twitter.com/BeanzJoo/status/1210189221106978816). She drew this for me as a Christmas gift and I've been dying to incorporate it into a fic. So, here you have it!

Image below from the artist [ Sarah/LadyVrunck](https://twitter.com/LadyVrunck/status/1227168615595696132). She drew it inspired by Jujubee from Chapter 1 ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie. I cried a few times writing this one. As cheesy and fluffy as it is, this fic was inspired by something my mom used to do with Easter baskets when my siblings and I were young. She'd leave a note with a rhyme under our pillow, and we'd have to try and figure out where the baskets were hidden. I love Aphrodite's kids and like to imagine they were a little like me :)
> 
> (Credit to @aprilsketcho for planting the seed that Ares would be the kind of guy to rick roll people. Just makes good sense.)
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror) if you want more updates and thirsty content. I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
